The Beauty & The Tragedy
by Microsoft45
Summary: Ruby Rose watched her mother & her brother die right before her eyes. Weiss Shcnee, abused by her father and shunned by her siblings. Blake belladonna, a rebel, a thief, looking for a purpose in life. Yang Xiao Long, a party girl with no direction. All for girls are brought together for different reasons, but similar goals. However when tragedy lurks, waiting for a chance to strike
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Memory tear's

Snow drifted along a forest lost for civilization. The moon shined brightly onto the frozen earth. A little girl wearing red and black stood by a stone by a cliff side. She felt tear's gently run down her cheek as she placed her hand onto the stone. _'Mother...'_ The girl simply thought. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she gazed up to see a man with grey hair.

"Ruby," he simply said her name until his gaze turned soft. "Come along." The girl hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yes, uncle Crow." Ruby slowly walked toward the black S.U.V, only turning back toward the stone once.

"Crow." Her uncle looked back to see a man in black. Crow narrowed his eyes before turning back to his niece.

"Ruby, I'll be there in a moment," He noticed the girl was confused. "I have to deal with a traitor." Crow turned his head and growled. Ruby nodded, not sure what he meant, she opened the car door, climbing into the vehicle and shut the door. Crow turned toward the man and began walking toward him.

"Crow, listen~" Crow cut him off with a punch to the jaw. "You son of a bitch! You betrayed my family because of your arrogance," Crow raised his voice. "My sister is dead because of your mistake by letting the bastard live! You should've killed him! Now my niece is an orphan, Ozpin!" The man looked up at him, his eyes full of guilt.

"Crow, I'm sorry, I didn't know he would escape." Crow looked back at him, his eyes blaze in fury. He grabbed Ozpin by the collar.

"Because you didn't care he escaped! All you ever cared about was your glory, you let my brother in law die for your own self gain!" Ozpin didn't flinch or cower in Crow's anger. He simply glared back.

"I didn't let him escape! And I didn't let Ruby's father die, you know that!" Crow glared back before he shoved him into the snow. He walked back to the car.

"Stay the hell away from Ruby, if I hear that you are anywhere near Ruby, I will kill you." Ozpin got up to see the S.U.V leave the snowy alter. Ruby looked back at the man in the black suit.

"Uncle Crow, who was that?" Crow looked in the mirror as his niece had a curious look on her face. He didn't know how to answer her question.

"Never you mind, it's adult business." Ruby had a disappointed look on her face mixed with grief and sorrow. Crow noticed her face, it pained his heart that his own kin was there to witness her mothers murder. _'She lost her father when she was just a baby, now she lost her mother and her brother right before her eyes. Dammit!'_ He tried his very best to keep his anger in check.

"Listen Ruby," the little girl heard him. "You need to get some sleep, I know it's difficult, your mother called me when you father died." Ruby didn't want to hear him talk about her mother. But she started to feel tired.

"Alright, uncle Crow." Ruby yawned before she shut her eyes as she fell into deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ten years later

_'Sorry people, the reason I haven't updated is when I right, I like to right long ass chapters. But here's chapter 2, yes, the reason I had it go ten years ahead, since Ruby was five, Yang is also adopted, I'll explain that later. I will also go back and explain the freaking missing years. Though its gonna be along fucking story. My guess on how long the story is gonna be, my estimate is 29 chapters, than I make a part two. Like I said, here's chapter two and I will see you next time._

_Micro!_

"_Ruby_!" No response. A blonde sighed with annoyance as she tried to wake the sleeping raven haired teen. "Hey, Ruby!" The girl shrugged her off.

"Go away, Yang." Ruby nuzzled her face into her pillow. Yang grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her out of sleeping quarters. "C'mon, Aunt Sarah made pancakes." She tried to tempting the the fifteen year old. Ruby gave her a slight kick.

"C'mon, five more minutes." She muttered to the blonde. Yang, who sighed impatiently, walked out of the room. She went down stairs to find the ice bag still left out. Yang suddenly had a devilish grin, she grabbed an ice cube and walked back up stairs. She opened the door to see Ruby, still asleep. Yang slowly walked to the bed, she found an opening in Ruby's tank top. She dropped the ice piece into her little sisters shirt, backing away after seeing Ruby jump right up.

"What the hell, Yang!?" Ruby demanded. But instead of getting her answer, she only found her sister laughing. "Jesus, that was freaking hilarious!" Yang fell on the floor, looking like she was stoned.

"Girls! What's going on up there?" Ruby heard their uncle Crow. Yang who got up, still giggling like a five year old. "Nothing, uncle." She called back. Ruby sighed, she grabbed a towel from her room and walked into the bathroom. '_All I need is a hot shower and a dream to get me out of this hell!'_ She got undressed, turned on the hot water, and hopped in.

XOXOXOXO

Yang sat down at the breakfast table with her uncle Crow and aunt Sarah. They seemed to be too quiet. She thought it was awkward before she replied. "So, what's with the awkward silence?" She asked. Crow looked at her, he had a serious look in his eyes.

"Nothing, sweetheart." Yang heard her aunt said simply as she placed a plate filled pancakes and bacon. Crow nodded thanks to his wife, before glancing back at Yang. "Is your sister up, she's gonna be late." She nodded, hearing the bathroom door open.

"There she is." Yang saw her plate get set down. She gazed hungrily at the pancakes. Ruby, who got down the steps. She gazed to her sister, aunt and uncle who had a smile on their faces. She felt aunt Sarah kiss her cheek lightly, before she was greeted by a plate of her favorite food. "Thank you, aunt Sarah!" Ruby chirped cheerfully. Though glancing to her uncle crow, who stared at the TV, seeing the face of Torchwick. 'They still haven't caught him yet?' It changed to a concert gone bad.

"Members of Schnee family were surprised of the out come of the concert in Berlin Germany. An attacker attack Mrs. Weiss Schnee, but saved by her body guard. Mr. Alexander Schnee agreed to share his thought on the attack." Yang and Ruby saw a man who was older than her uncle crow. His grey hair was thin, he wore a tan suit, either meaning he's a lawyer, or he's head of a company.

"I have to thank my adoptive son for protecting my youngest child. Ever since he came to my house, he has shown great promise, though he's not a member of the Schnee family, he will not be an heir to the company. Though I wish him and my daughter my safe regards." Yang was surprised, normally if a parent had heard his/her child got attacked, they would flip. '_But he seemed pretty calm.' _Ruby noticed the mans tone. She was confused completely.

"Well, girls," They both turned to see their uncle rise from his seat. He raised his glass of coffee toward them. "This is your last day here, your aunt and I are going to miss you. Starting tomorrow, you'll be I'm your own dorm, make the best memories at beacon, because from here on out, your on your own." They nodded, they raised their glasses to him.

"Thank you, uncle crow, aunt Sarah, for raising us, for teaching us. Now it's our turn to make you proud!" Ruby said. Their guardians smiled, before hearing the bus. "Better get going, don't wanna be late for your first day." Ruby grabbed her bag, her sweat shirt and her headphones. Yang stopped for her sister. Once getting on the bus, they sat down. Ruby heard someone gagging. She looked down to see someone throw up.

"Gross, you have puke on your shoe! The blonde got up, he shook his foot. "Gross, gross, gross!" Ruby who moved further away from him.

"Get away from me! Get away from me!" She repeated. Yang sighed. She moved the hair from her face. '_This is gonna be a long day_.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Arrival and meeting

Weiss sat in the limousine as she gazed out the window. She saw her name on every highlight. '_The queen of ice, the lonely mistress, these are just nicknames. They are here just to conceal the truth.' _Weiss who payed no attention to her surroundings, jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her adoptive brother and her body guard. He smiled. "We are almost there." She nodded, only giving a small smile. "Thank you, Kira." She looked back at the window, seeing another sigh with her face on it. Weiss gave out a small sigh, she opened up her phone, only to see a familiar face. '_Mother...' _Her heartached with pain that felt so unreal.

_Flash back_

_Weiss sat in the hospital, she glanced around for her mother. Only to that she was nowhere to be found. Weiss had noticed her father pacing back and forth for the last thirty minutes. Her brothers, James, Travis, Cole, and Christen sat further down. While the black sheep of the family, Kira, who is seven sat on his own. She heard footsteps to see a doctor walking out of the emergency room, his eyes were grim. Her father stopped pacing and walked toward him. "Mr. Schnee." The doc said formally. Weiss wanted to know what was going on, though she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Kira, his eyes matched the same as the doctors. _

_"Is she okay?" She heard her father ask. Though there was a moment moment of hesitation before the doc replied. "I'm sorry sir, there wasn't much we could do, she's gone." She watched her father drop to his knees, she wanted to know what's going on. Weiss noticed that her brothers walked toward their father. They must've heard what happened. _

_"Weiss," Kira began to say. Weiss gazed back at him, her frosty blue eyes began to water. "She's gone." Those two words made a crack at her heart, tear's fell gently from her cheeks. "No... It... It can't... It can't be true!" Weiss buried her face into the boys chest. She felt like the whole world was crashing down on her, crushing all of the love she had for her mother and leaving nothing but a hole in her heart. Kira, who was orphaned and had believed all the tear's he had were dried, he was wrong. _

_"I know... It's hard to believe she's gone..." He whispered, though his suppressed sobs had stopped him from finishing his sentence. Weiss who sobbed uncontrollably, heard what he had said. 'Its my fault... It's all my fault.' _

_End of flash back _

Weiss continued to look at her phone, glancing back at the road, her brother, and the cellular device. 'Why did I survive?' She wondered helplessly. "Hey, I forgot to mention," Weiss looked at him, he smiled. "Happy birthday!" Kira said. She was shocked. '_I completely forgot my own birthday!?'_ Weiss realized she was now seventeen. Shook her head, while pinching the bridge of her nose. _'Stupid, stupid.' _Now feeling the car come to a stop, she looked up to see how big the school is.

"It's not exactly bigger than the mansion back home." Weiss said, only to receive no reply, only to hear the car door slam. "I'm gonna talk to the professor. Take care of yourself." She nodded. Weiss opened the car door, to take one good look around. She felt the wind lightly blow in her face. 'Finally, away from hell.'

Ruby who gazed out the window as the bus come into a complete stop. She grabbed her bag and followed Yang out of the vehicle. She stared in complete aww. '_This school is ginormous!' _Yang crossed her arms, she had a small smile. "This place is bigger than I thought it was going to be." Ruby noticed a limo parked further up. _'Looks like another rich kid is here.'_ She payed no attention to those kind of people. Ruby sighed. _'rich kids were always the ones who would outcast you.' _Though to her, it seemed everything that happened in signal was a life time ago.

"So what are your plans for today?" Yang asked her. Ruby looked at the blonde with a small smile. "The usual." She heard Yang sigh. _'Here we go...' _

"Sis, you heard what aunt Sarah was talking about, one day, your gonna have to meet new people on your own." Yang gently said as best as she can, though Ruby looked at her with confusion.

"Why do I need to make friends when I have you?" She asked, only to see a crowd of people behind Yang. "Ummm, my friends are already here. See ya?" Ruby only saw a cloud of dust, she was pushed nearly every which way. She was spun out of control, asking herself questions that no one would answer. _'I dunno what I'm doing...' _Collapsing onto a pile of luggage.

"What are you doing!" Hearing a voice made Ruby jump. A girl wearing a white dress looked down at her. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ruby was stunned. "Umm, sorry." The girls eyes widened. Grabbing her bag and putting it on her shoulder.

"Sorry? That's what you have to say? You complete dolt!" Ruby felt some anger that she had stored away for awhile. What she did next was stunning to her. "Hey, I said I was sorry princess! What's your problem!?"

"It's heiress, actually." Ruby turned to see a black haired teen walking toward them. "Weiss Schnee, heiress the Schnee industries, one of the largest businesses in the world." The girl in white had a smirk.

"Finally, some recognition." Ruby saw her glance back at her. "The same company that had unconditional labor forces, and questionable business partners." Weiss, who was flabbergasted, trying to make a sentence. Ruby giggled, it was funny to see someone to can silence a bratty rich girl. Weiss, who was angered, walked off, Ruby looked back at her savior, and back to Weiss.

"I'll promise I'll make this up to you!" Sighing, Ruby looked back to the raven haired girl, who already disappeared. _'Great, I screwed up once again.' _She fell to her knees, than laid down. Ruby gazed up at the sky, only to see a hand. She glanced up to see a blonde hair teen with messy hair. "Hi, I Jaune." Ruby accepted his help, only to giggle at the thought of him vomiting on the bus.

"All I am saying is motion sickness is more common that people who add on." He said, though glancing back to Ruby, who had some amusement in her eyes.

"Sorry, vomit boy is what came to me." She replied. Jaune looked back at her, he had an arrogant smile on his face. "Well, the name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tounge, lady's love it." Ruby thought for a moment, before replying.

"Do they?"

"They will, they will. My mom always says... Never mind." Jaune struggled to say. Ruby stopped, looking around to see that they were still outside.

"Where are we going?" Jaune also noticed that they were still outside. "I dunno, I was following you." Ruby sighed.

"Do you think they have a director? A land mark, like a food court?" Jaune saw her look at him. "Hmm, no."


End file.
